Hands on me
by kellegirl
Summary: Zack had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful that the little blond cadet. Small amount of smut, songfic.


_Me: I heard this song and immediately thought of Zack and Cloud. I just could not get this story out of my head and even though I only have like 500 more words worth of Stolen left I had to write this down._

_Disclaimer:__ …if you think, for one minute, that I own the rights to Cloud and Zack you need to take some medication for those delusions. Mmmkay?_

_Warning:__ Possessive Zack, innocent Cloud, no longer so innocent Cloud if you catch my drift._

_Song:__ Hands on Me by Vanessa Carlton. I dare you to listen to this song and not think of Cloud and Zack._

XxXxXxXxXx

_I first saw you at the video exchange  
I know my heart and it will never change _

Zack stared at the screen in front of him as a surveillance tape from the cadet training room rolled. Staring back at him was the single most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Golden hair in wild spikes swayed slightly as the youth moved in the patterns of the fighting exercise, his lithe body curving gracefully, the positions forcing his uniform to ride up and show skin. Clear sky blue eyes were focused intently, completely unaware that he had an audience. The cadet was perfection and Zack was enthralled.

_This temp work would be alright if you'd call me  
You'd call me_

"What are you doing?" a voice sounded from the doorway and Zack looked up to find Sephiroth staring at him with disinterest, "Aren't you supposed to be doing paper work instead of watching TV?"

"I'm watching the cadets train thank you very much," the brunet said airily before a grin cracked across his face, "They are so cute this year!"

"For the love of," the General grumbled, "Do your job!"

"Fine, fine," the first class waved a hand dismissively, "I'll do my stupid paperwork, but don't expect it to be legible."

"You act like I ever do," Sephiroth grumbled as he turned to leave, "That's why I make my secretary read it."

"Not funny!" Zack yelled at his friend's retreating back.

Watching to make sure he was alone once again, Zack looked down at the screen again. Sighing wistfully, the SOLDIER allowed his mind to drift away. Silently he wondered what the cadet's voice sounded like, what his name was, what his favorite color and food were. Denied this knowledge for the time being, Zack's mind supplied him with a falsified version of the perfect creature. He didn't make up a name for the blond, that would be pointless after all, but he couldn't help but come up with the crystalline voice, the perfect bubbling laugh, and make plans of what they would do together.

_I lay awake at night for you  
And I pray_

Zack couldn't sleep that night, he just stared blankly at his ceiling as the hours ticked by. The image of his little blond cadet played over and over in his mind. He may not have know the blonde's name, but he knew that he would claim him. No one else was taking his cadet away from him. He would win the blond over.

_We'd cross the deepest oceans  
Cargo across the sea_

The raven haired male drifted slowly into sleep, his mind taking him to a world where he and the blond traveled on amazing adventures together. They were on a boat, the salty ocean wind blowing in their faces as they smiled at one another. The blond turned his elated gaze to the stars shining above them, his spikes swaying slightly before settling like a halo around his head. Zack slipped his arms around the blonde's waist and he smiled as the angel in his arms leaned back into the embrace.

_And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me _

The blond turned in the SOLDIER's arms, his brilliant blue eyes shining in the dark and a smile unrivaled in its beauty graced his lips. Never breaking eye contact the blond raised his arms to wrap them around Zack's neck as he leaned forward.

_And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see _

Their lips met in a kiss that quickly lost its chasteness, Zack's tongue slipping in to take his first taste of his angel. Above them the stars seemed to glow more brightly, their brilliance illuminating the couple as the ocean moved around them.

_And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me _

Zack woke with his fingers on his lips. Cursing slightly, the SOLDIER sat up to look over at his clock, he needed to be to work in ten minutes. Jumping out of bed Zack quickly put on his uniform as he mentally went over his dream. An ecstatic grin crossed his face as he silently swore he'd get his blond and show him that exact scene if it killed him.

_The subway radiates with heat  
We've barely met and still I cross the street to your door_

Hurrying through the halls of the Shinra building, Zack's mind was still caught up in making plans on how to get the beautiful blond. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed the sparking gold in front of him. As it was he didn't, so he couldn't stop himself from barreling into the cadet standing in front of his office with a stack of papers. Both of them cried out in shock as they tumbled to the floor, papers flying into the air and raining down around them.

Groaning loudly, Zack raised himself up onto his hands and knees before opening confused violet eyes. Sprawled below him the blond cadet that had haunted his dreams only minutes ago raised one hand to rub his head before startling blue eyes opened to look up at him.

"I-I-I'm sorry s-sir!" the cadet stuttered, clearly terrified. The voice was nothing like the crystal tone that the SOLDIER's mind had created for him, but it was no less enchanting. It was soft and uncertain, begging without words for people to embrace the owner.

Zack frowned slightly, but immediately reprimanded himself when he saw the blond swallow nervously. "Nothing to be sorry about!" the SOLDIER said cheerfully as he sat back to let the cadet up, "I was the one not paying attention to where I was going after all. I'm Zack Fair by the way."

"I know sir," the blond said softly as he got off his back and onto his knees and started to collect the papers that had scattered around them. Zack's eyes were immediately drawn to his perfect little ass when he turned away from him. "I'm really sorry sir… I…I shouldn't have dropped everything. I'm so sorry."

"Like I said," Zack said happily as he started to help gather the papers, "Nothing to be sorry for, it's all my fault. Call me Zack. And who might you be?"

"Cadet Strife si-Zack," the blond said, just barely catching himself. Shining sapphire eyes glanced up uncertainly as a small smile touched the cadet's face.

"Nah," the raven haired male waved a hand, "I meant your first name. Unless you want me to make one up for you."

Those perfect eyes widened considerably at that and the blonde's mouth opened and closed several times before he seemed to collect himself. "Um…Cloud…"

"Great!" Zack beamed at the little blond, "I was worried I was gonna have to call ya Chocobo or something."

"Hey!" Cloud glared, "I don't look that much like a Chocobo!"

"Aw," the brunet cooed, "Cloudy's mad. So you wanna go on a date?"

"What?"

"A date!" Zack said happily as he continued to pick up papers, completely missing the absolutely stunned expression on Cloud's face, "We could go get dinner and then go to a movie and I could show you this amazing garden I know of. It'll be great!"

"…"

Zack finally looked over at the blond, finding a completely motionless cadet staring at him like he was insane. "Say yes or you don't get your papers back," the brunet said jokingly.

"They were for you," Cloud mumbled.

"Oh…well…um…" Zack scratched the back of his head, "Say yes or I'll cry?"

The blond giggled slightly. "Sure," Cloud smiled his soft little smile, "Why not?"

"Great!" the raven haired man exclaimed as he hugged protesting the cadet and spun him around, "Meet me at the main entrance tonight at six! Don't worry, if you're on duty I'll get you off!"

With that Zack released the stunned Cloud, grabbed the collected papers from his hands and disappeared into his office.

_We'd cross the deepest oceans  
Cargo across the sea _

Cloud walked down the street under Zack's arm, a lazy smile on his face as he weaved a little from the alcohol he had consumed at dinner. "This was fun," he murmured.

The SOLDIER smiled broadly at that, nuzzling his head into soft golden spikes. "The night's not over," he said cheerfully as he took in Cloud's flushed cheeks. The cadet was cute drunk.

"Really?" the blond looked up with wide eyes, "What else are we gonna do?"

"I told ya," Zack said happily, "I'm gonna show you this amazing garden. My friend takes care of it. You'd like her, I'll introduce you later."

Cloud just smiled and blinked at him before turning his head away and leaning into the brunette's embrace. The blond had turned out to be nothing like Zack had expected. For one he apparently got motion sickness, so the boat ride was probably out. But he was funny and sweet. He loved sword work and cooking, was afraid of small spaces, and thought Zack did a wonderful Sephiroth impression. He laughed like a little girl, hiding his mouth behind one hand while his eyes shone brighter than if they had mako behind them. Cloud would look away when he felt embarrassed, which was a lot, but would stare with rapt attention when startled. Zack wanted those eyes on him at all times.

Aeris' church loomed ahead of them and Zack released Cloud to bound ahead to the door. "This is the most beautiful thing in Midgar next to you!" he declared and the blond blushed brightly, his eyes slipping to the side as a hand came up to hide his smile.

_And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me _

Zack grinned broadly as he pushed the door open. Cloud shot him an amused look before making his way past the SOLDIER, a slight sway in his step showing that the alcohol was still there. The brunet smiled even broader when he heard the small gasp that escaped the blond. Closing the church door silently, Zack moved down the aisle to where Cloud was standing awestruck. Perfect sapphire eyes were fixed on the cluster of flowers that stood in the patch of moonlight pouring in from the hole in the ceiling. The moon glinted off his golden spikes, casting a other worldly glow about him. With a wide smile Cloud turned around to beam at Zack.

"It's beautiful," he whispered before turning back to the flowers, "Just like the ones my mom grows back home."

Zack felt his grin cover his face at that. Cloud had commented about being homesick at dinner. Slipping his arms around the blonde's waist carefully, mentally rejoicing that the smaller male leaned back into his embrace, Zack rested his chin on Cloud's shoulder. "It's nowhere near as beautiful as you are," he murmured in the cadet's ear.

_And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see _

Cloud turned in Zack's embrace, his eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. Their eyes stayed linked for a moment before the blond moved forward uncertainly, his eye flicking to the SOLDIER's lips before going back to his violet eyes. Moving forward to meet him, Zack touched their lips together gently.

_And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me_

The pair clung to each other, their kiss slowly moving past a chaste brush of lips as mouths opened up for tongues to venture out and greet one another. Zack brought a hand from where it was resting at the small of Cloud's back to brush through that beautiful golden hair. The blond leaned forward, pressing his chest against the SOLDIER's as he hummed his approval, his arms moving up to twine around Zack's neck. Feeling emboldened, the raven haired male pushed his face into Cloud's with more force, making him arch his neck and grasp desperately at the older male for support.

_Someday when our stories are told  
They'll tell of a love like this _

"Happy anniversary!" Zack shouted as he flung the door to Cloud's apartment open.

The blond blinked at the SOLDIER from the kitchen. "Happy what now?" he asked, a note of panic in his voice.

"Happy five week anniversary," the brunet said happily as he bounced up to the blond and gave him a sloppy kiss. Pulling back from the dazed cadet, Zack grinned broadly before putting on a false, yet perfect, pout. "Did you forget?" he whined, "I thought you loved me."

"Zack," Cloud groaned as he buried his face in the brunet's shoulder, "I didn't know I was supposed to remember."

"Well I'm sure there's one way you could make it up to me," the SOLDIER said slyly.

"What?" the blond said as he peeked up to meet shining violet eyes.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

_When our descendents are all growing old  
1,000 years they'll be singing _

Cloud groaned and cried out desperately, his back arching up off the bed and forcing his body into Zack's. The SOLDIER gasped at how tightly he was being hugged as he thrust against the beautiful creature below him. Cloud's body was perfection to the brunet, lithe muscle and pale golden skin shining in the dim light. He fit perfectly against Zack, his movements complimenting the SOLDIER's in a way that was unparalleled. Dimly Zack thought of how the real Cloud destroyed the creature that his mind had created in dreams only a few weeks earlier.

The blond cried out louder than before, writhing against Zack as he tugged at hard muscled shoulders and gripped the defined back. He was completely and utterly covered by the SOLDIER, secure and safe to allow himself this pleasure. And Zack was more than willing to give him more. Reaching between their bodies, the brunet fisted Cloud's dripping length and caused him to scream with the sensation.

_Nah-nah, nah-nah, nah, nah, nah _

With an ear shattering scream Cloud came against Zack's fist, spilling himself over both their chests and tightening around the length within him. The brunet groaned loudly as he allowed himself release as well.

_We'll climb Tibetan mountains  
Where we can barely breathe_

Zack smiled broadly at the figure behind him. Cloud trudged up the slope slowly, his eyes cast aside as he muttered under his breath. "Don't see what's so great about climbing a damn mountain," he said as he came level to the bouncing SOLDIER.

"It's so pretty up here though!" Zack said happily, "You never told me your home town was just as beautiful as you."

Cloud gifted the brunet with a blush before turning his face to the side and looking out over the valley below them. "Yeah…whatever…"

"Aw, you know you love me," Zack prodded.

"I know," Cloud said as he smiled softly.

"You know how much I love you?" the brunet nudged the blond with his toe.

"How much," Cloud said as he swung his head back to look at the SOLDIER. A gasp rang out through the air at what he found.

Zack stood with a small black box in his hand, opened to reveal the ring inside. It was a simple gold band with a single shard of sapphire blue materia embedded in it. "Enough to want to spend eternity with you," he said in a rare serious tone.

_I'll see the Dali Lama  
I'll feel him blessing me _

Cloud stared at the ring dumbly and Zack felt his stomach begin to roll with the tension he felt building in him. Brilliant sapphire eyes raised slowly from the ring to look into their violet counter parts. Zack swallowed convulsively and prepared himself for rejection, but instead found himself embraced tightly.

"Yes," Cloud breathed into his ear, "A thousand times yes."

_And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see _

Cloud and Zack stood before the garden in Aeris' church, their hands intertwined as they gazed at each other with mirrored expressions of love. They were under the stars as they said their vows to one another, the moonlight shining around them and causing them to appear angelic to the group of spectators. Neither saw anything but the other, the reception simply passing them. It was only them and the stars that night.

_And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me  
Your hands on me... _  
_  
First saw you at the video exchange_

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: I love this song. I have such a broad taste in music…like none of my songfics have similar music at all._

_Mims: still say you should have done more on the smut section. _

_Me: Bite me, I like it how it is. Please comment!!!!_


End file.
